


告白

by Sa_tzu



Category: TWICE (Band), satzu - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa_tzu/pseuds/Sa_tzu
Summary: 愿天下有情人终成眷属。
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 29





	告白

**Author's Note:**

> 祝大家情人节快乐！  
> 觉得师生恋背德的话慎入❗️  
> 双向暗恋🍬  
> 年下alpha小周研究生攻✖️年上omega湊崎导师受  
> R18⚠️

『子瑜，还在教学楼吗？』  
『在，导师有什么事？』  
『来趟我办公室好吗，现在。』  
『好的，很快到。』

湊崎导师又叫她做什么呢？这两天好像是导师的发情期，她不是应该远离自己这个alpha吗？不过今天上课的时候导师就有点不太舒服的样子，会不会是生病了？想到这里，周子瑜胸口一紧，抓住双肩包背带快跑了起来。

咚咚咚。

“导师，是我。”  
“进来吧。”

一开门，鼻息间顿时涌来浓郁到几乎要化为实质的蜂蜜味道，周子瑜关好门，转身，铺天盖地的omega信息素完全占据了这片空间，她听到自己的心脏砰砰砰地开始加速跳动，下面的那个物件也随之昂扬苏醒。

“我忘带了抑制剂，本来可以撑到回家的……结果失控了……记得子瑜考过驾照，别人我不放心……可以麻烦子瑜现在载老师回家一趟吗？”

湊崎的音色在平时是很清亮的，如今却低沉了下来，泛着淡淡的沙哑，周子瑜听着她的声音，感觉像是一只慵懒的猫咪在冲着自己喵喵叫，她想她的耳朵一定是红透了。

导师到底是怎么想的？

她喜欢湊崎导师。

对，从小听话懂事的别人家孩子周子瑜做出的第一次叛逆举动大概就是喜欢上了自己的导师。

可是她又经常在想，像湊崎紗夏这样完美的人，又有谁能不喜欢呢？

年纪轻轻的天才教授，明眸皓齿的美女omega，学校里上至校级领导，下至普通教职工甚至是大一新生，她的朋友遍地，湊崎导师就像天边遥不可及却又抬眼可见的太阳一样，既耀眼又温暖。

她是她的导师，正如学生永远斗不过老师一样，周子瑜看不懂湊崎紗夏。

念及此，周子瑜隔着牛仔裤掐了掐自己的大腿，勉强稳下心神说：“必须得回家？您呆在这里，我锁好门现在就去买抑制剂回来可以吗？”

“怕是不行……我体质比较特殊，买回来的不合适还不如直接回家更好些……子瑜是不是不太方便？”湊崎说罢赶紧低下头，她感觉自己的眼眶竟然没出息地湿润了。

周子瑜一直注视着湊崎，好像是在对方眼底看到了什么亮晶晶的东西，一晃眼却错过了，她轻咳一声，回道，“怎么会……那走吧。”说着她提起办公桌上的皮包，另一只胳膊挽住湊崎一同出了门。

这不是她第一次坐在湊崎紗夏的车里面，湊崎教授待学生们极好，周子瑜身为她的研究生，自然而然亲近许多，但确实是她第一次坐在驾驶位上。冬天无法开窗，热风加剧了信息素的扩散，密闭空间里简直是要人的命，周子瑜瞄了眼后视镜没看到湊崎，看来她的情况也不容乐观，她默默抬手擦了把鬓角的汗珠，更急切地找寻起换气系统的开关。

“我开了换气，咳，导师您还好些吗？”  
“嗯，开快点吧。”  
“是。”

周子瑜踩下油门，顺着导航，很快开到了湊崎家的公寓楼下，她把车停在停车坪，着急忙慌地下车给湊崎打开后车门，那人满脸潮红，鼻头额间都是湿漉漉的，发丝凌乱，衣服也皱皱巴巴，站到地面上甚至有些摇摇欲坠，周子瑜看着她此时狼狈柔弱的样子心里像被刺进了几根长针，心疼到不行，她走至湊崎面前转身屈腿，同时弯腰说：“我背您上去。”

陈述句。

是可以让人心安的语气。

弯腰的人自然没有看到身后湊崎悄无声息扬起的唇角。

这是她们第一次如此零距离的亲密接触。湊崎的双臂正揽在她的肩头，而她的胳膊也紧挨着湊崎的双腿，周子瑜的后背上满满都是湊崎的炙热体温，快要将她灼伤了，她的鼻间萦绕满了蜂蜜味道，她拼命吞咽着口水，感觉自己下半身的腺体几乎已经完全苏醒。

电梯里周子瑜都没有放下湊崎，她想，飞蛾扑火，被烧死亦是心甘情愿的。

当然了，走到房门前就没办法了，她主动微微蹲身放下湊崎，看着她即将要输入密码时周子瑜转过身说：“安全到家，导师您好好休息，我先走了。”

话音未落湊崎一把抓住了她的手，毫不犹豫，周子瑜迟疑着转头看向湊崎，听到她说，“麻烦子瑜了，进来坐坐喝杯茶休息一下再走吧，不许拒绝老师哦。”湊崎的眼神里闪烁着莫名的情绪，周子瑜看见了，却怎么都想不明白那是什么。

回过神来她已经被对方拉进了屋里，湊崎不见人影，只听得到她说的一句“脱鞋直接进来就行”，周子瑜站在迎客毯上，微微躬身，小声说道：“打扰导师了。”低头湊崎刚才穿的皮靴还随脚扔在那里，往前看去屋里铺满了毛茸茸的地毯，周子瑜脱掉运动鞋蹲下身将两双鞋齐齐放好，小心翼翼地走到沙发旁边坐了下来。

屋子里很暖和，毛绒地毯更暖和。

只隔了一层薄薄的棉料，双脚踩在柔软的地毯上温暖舒适，只是没有脱去外套，很快周子瑜就感觉额角冒了汗，她拘谨地正襟危坐在客厅里，心想湊崎导师怎么还不出现。

原来是去换了身衣服，倒还不如不换……听到响动周子瑜自然而然抬眸望去，湊崎身着一条黑色丝质睡裙走了过来，虽然是再正常不过的居家款式，她依旧心慌意乱地低下头不敢再看，甚至不知道该说些什么是好。

“不好意思啊，家里刚洗了衣服，着急随手拿了件换的。怎么没脱外套？这屋里地暖足，你都出汗了，来。”湊崎站她身前言语了一番，很自然地伸手帮她脱衣，周子瑜配合着她的动作，心里自是七上八下惴惴不安，湊崎身上的蜂蜜味道淡了许多，应该是打过了抑制剂，不知怎的，周子瑜竟发觉自己生出了一种名为失望的情绪。

湊崎把她的外套挂到衣架上，回来后跪坐在了茶几旁，周子瑜刚才便一眼看到了桌案上的日式茶具，想来湊崎导师竟是真的要请她喝茶，她哭笑不得，发出一声连自己都说不清意味的轻笑。

“嗯？子瑜在笑什么？”正专心于摆弄眼前茶具的湊崎听见笑声后转过了头，“没，没什么，抱歉打扰到导师了。”这话确是发自内心，周子瑜垂首缠绕着手指，听到湊崎又说，“抬头。”她顺从照做，湊崎温软的指尖旋即隔着纸巾轻触上她的额头，那是不同于她自己的体温，茶几另一边跪立起身子的湊崎因为微微探身前倾的缘故领口露出一片春光，黑色丝绸面料更加衬托出了湊崎肌肤的白皙光滑，周子瑜愣住了。

“流了汗也不擦擦，不在学校，私下叫我名字就好了。”湊崎若无其事地擦净汗液后又跪坐了回去，alpha凸起的性器过于惹人注目，她胸腔里的心脏此刻已经跳得飞快，大量的新鲜血液被供应至全身上下，身体里残留的那些本就微不足道的抑制剂似乎要被冲刷干净了，她感受到大脑深处熟悉的欲望又开始叫嚣，湊崎抓紧手里的茶壶把手，不行，还不到时候。

“啊……好，谢谢湊崎教授。”

在周子瑜眼里她的名字就是湊崎教授？？身份比感情都重要是吗？？？湊崎强忍着突然上涌翻腾起来的满腔怒火，继续手里的动作。

片刻宁静。

“好了，子瑜尝尝老师泡的茶怎么样。”

周子瑜双手接过湊崎举来的茶杯，正小心谨慎地细细品味着，她还奇怪这茶水的温度怎么不是很高，突然间听见湊崎低沉且掷地有声的话音，“周子瑜，你喜欢我，对吗？”咳咳咳……她差点被口中的茶水呛到嗓子，双手虽不至于彻底松劲儿，却依旧打翻小半杯茶水流到了自己腿上，她顾不得其他，心惊胆颤地连着声音都带了颤抖：“啊？什么？？”

湊崎看周子瑜这副模样，恨铁不成钢，索性直接膝行几步挪到她面前，她将对方还握在手里的茶杯放回桌上，双手紧扣住周子瑜的手说：“快要毕业了都不打算说出来吗？是师生关系影响了你的选择？那我来说，周子瑜，我喜欢你，很喜欢，喜欢到绝对不舍得无疾而终，喜欢到想要被你占有被你标记，喜欢到……”

“紗夏……”她的眼底已然涌现出湿意，本就泪点很低，暗恋许久之人不顾一切地向自己告白终是击溃了周子瑜心底的最后一条防线，她抽出双臂把面前矮着身子的人用力收进自己怀里，趴到对方肩膀上开始不停地抽泣落泪。

湊崎轻轻拍着周子瑜的后背小声安慰着她，在耳边这样的呜咽声中，她都有些想哭了，但现在并不是两个人抱头痛哭的良好时机，她下身刚刚才换的底裤……又湿了……

于是等心情渐渐平复，周子瑜松开双臂便看见湊崎双颊绯红，她疑惑不解，不是打过抑制剂了吗？湊崎似是看出了她的疑问，一边解着她腹间的皮带扣一边说：“嗯……只用了一点点，药效过了……裤子湿成这样很难受吧，我帮你脱掉……”

“所以如果我没猜错的话，今天，是湊崎教授你设的局？”灵巧的双手还在动作着，不时触碰到自己的敏感部位，这是从未曾体会过的奇妙感受，周子瑜不仅没拦她，相反还配合着湊崎抬了下臀，在有些事情水到渠成后，拒绝，倒成了奢望。

湊崎把裤子随手扔到旁边，起身坐到周子瑜的左腿上，她的双臂自然而然地环绕起对方脖颈，她凑到年下此刻明显涨红起来的耳朵附近，软着声音说：“是又怎样？你觉得我做错了？”

何时听过湊崎导师这样同自己讲话，周子瑜全身酥麻，性器以肉眼可见的速度顶起内裤蹭在湊崎的右腿边缘，伸手把湊崎按倒在沙发上，周子瑜盯着对方亮晶晶的眼睛一字一顿：“没有， 子瑜是要谢谢导师，可以原谅我的迟钝和退缩。”

“呀！周子瑜你故意的吧！这种时候是该这样称呼我吗？”湊崎呲牙咧嘴的，像极了一只炸了毛的小奶猫，若是在平日里，身为学生的周子瑜见导师如此必然会忐忑畏惧，现在嘛，她情不自禁地抬手摸摸湊崎的头顶，“那……紗夏～做我的女朋友，好吗？”

“哼！不好！”

还没木讷到会听不出来这是在赌气，周子瑜俯下身亲了亲湊崎的左脸颊，温柔地出声回应：“嗯？”

挥出去的小拳头打在了柔软棉花上，湊崎扁扁嘴，偏过头小声说：“我想成为你的omega……”

“啊……紗夏你……”是什么意思？不仅可以进入湊崎的身体，还可以永久标记她吗？

“我们其实相识蛮久了，子瑜一直以来都是老师眼里真诚善良勤奋上进做事还认真负责的孩子，再来听说你是本校校花？很有趣呢，把自己早些交给你我会安心，以后就请alpha大人多多关照啦！”湊崎伸手圈住周子瑜，抬头送上了自己的唇，周子瑜的唇肉又软又嫩，吻在一起舒服得很，察觉到对方体贴地用手掌撑住她的后脑勺，湊崎的小舌头开始不安分地钻进周子瑜口腔里面同对方纠缠打闹。

分开以后两人都是一副面红耳赤小声喘气的样子，暧昧又好笑，周子瑜的一只手从湊崎睡裙下摆伸进去摸着她腿心，那块布料都湿透了，她的指尖也沾了晶莹的湿滑，周子瑜笑出了声，举到湊崎面前给她看，“紗夏湿透了哦……”

湊崎偏过脑袋没理她。

“啧啧，紗夏的味道好甜～”

好奇心驱使湊崎转头，周子瑜正轻舔着她自己的那两根手指，她的粉嫩舌尖滑过那些晶莹，是说不出来的色情，湊崎再也忍不下去了。

“……好难受……”

她的睡裙被脱去，底裤也被随手扯掉，两条细腿被迫分成门户大开的M型，湊崎暴露在空气中的穴口不停翕合着，看起来可爱至极，周子瑜埋首在她胸前，下身的性器寻着抵过去，不知道是故意的还是怎样戳了好几下才找对地方，突如其来的闯入太过刺激，湊崎的泪水瞬间盈满眼眶，周子瑜心疼地吻了吻她的眼睛，待感觉到肉壁稍显放松后才小幅度地挺动起腰身。

Omega未经开垦的小穴逼仄潮湿，性器很难深入进去，周子瑜自是不舍得直接狠插进去弄疼湊崎，只好强忍着想要尽根插入的欲望缓步而行。

倒是湊崎渐渐不满起来，那根硬挺滚烫的玩意儿说进不进说出不出，拖拖拉拉的最是烦人，开始的刺激过后，再没了什么快感，湊崎推推周子瑜的肩膀，不好意思说出口。

“嗯？怎么了？”

眼神里的温柔体贴做不得假，湊崎咬咬牙：“你……快一点……”

“怕你会痛……”

那张脸上满是真诚，湊崎想了想，说：“生理书上学过的不记得吗？”

Omega的身体构造特殊，这一最稀少的群体在发情期来临之时性欲将成倍增长，想要狠狠被侵占是刻进他们基因里的欲望。

“嗯？”

“平时的论文可以写那么完整现在连这点东西都记不住？”湊崎完全有理由怀疑周子瑜此时在装模作样。

“因为小时候还没有遇到湊崎导师嘛。”说着周子瑜还故意挺了挺腰，连动着自己的肉棒在湊崎蜜穴里前戳了两下，随后她便明显感觉到一股液体涌向自己的顶端。

湊崎的整张脸瞬间红到了可以滴出血来，她把双手狠抠在周子瑜的光裸后背上划出一道道见血的红印，周子瑜就是故意的！明知道她想要什么还卖关子，嘴里说着什么导师下身却毫不留情地艹向她，这个狼崽子！！

“周子瑜！哈啊……我不得不提醒你一句，你离毕业还有一段时间！”她恶狠狠地瞪着对方，毫不示弱。

“嗯……对不起，那我把紗夏姐姐您伺候舒服了可以嘛？”点到为止就好，周子瑜的手指戳着湊崎挺立的乳首，见对方还是不肯松口，她蹙起眉头，一只手摸去自己后背，“好痛……姐姐抓得好狠心啊，都流血了……”

自己挠出来的血印自己清楚，明知周子瑜是在卖惨博同情，湊崎还是心软了，她轻抚了两下没有被抓破的地方，冷着声音说：“再闹，不仅抓你还咬你呢。”

“姐姐……我再也不敢了……”才怪，下回再接再厉，今天第一次就不折腾紗夏了。

她吻住湊崎，腰身用力起来，性器抽插的速度明显加快，湊崎的柔媚叫声从热吻中散逸了出去，周子瑜的肉棒撞击向更深的嫩穴，穴道里传来刺痛，她甚至被周子瑜艹弄到了快要失神，眼泪又重新涌出，口水顺着合不拢的嘴角流了出来，空气中满是淫靡到可以令人瞬间脸红心跳的呻吟和喘息，快感过于强烈，湊崎的脑海里只剩下了下身在交合的地方。

她颤抖着小腹迎来高潮，喷涌出大量透明的液体，周子瑜的肉棒上满满都是湊崎的爱液，她吻尽湊崎脸上湿漉漉的泪水，本来浓密卷翘的睫毛沾了水液不再根根分明，湊崎的眼圈通红，下巴上还有暧昧的水渍，看起来柔弱又好欺负，周子瑜改变了刚才的想法，小周还没有释放，她问湊崎，家里有避孕药吗？湊崎呆愣片刻后点点头，她随即安心下来，凑到湊崎耳边轻声细语：“紗夏是舒服了些可我还没有，想射进姐姐的生殖腔里面，可以嘛？”

“……可以啦……”

“姐姐趴起来好不好，会很舒服的。”她的声音充满蛊惑，湊崎顺着这话被羞红了双颊，却还是顺从地翻身跪伏了下去。

“姐姐好乖～”周子瑜直接插入进去，坚硬的性器狠狠撞击着柔软潮湿的肉穴，湊崎被她顶弄得不停向前晃动，她咬紧下唇，双手攥成了小拳头，挣扎在羞窘与汹涌的快感之间。

后入本就看不到对方的神情，现在连该有的声音都听不见，周子瑜骑乘在湊崎的臀上刻意往外撤了撤，湊崎的腰臀便下意识地朝后追来，她伸手拍向湊崎挺俏白皙的右臀，清脆的巴掌声响起，湊崎惊呼了一声。

“周子瑜！”

真是反了天了，臭狼崽子给她等着！不让她拿回去论文重新修改三十遍不，五十遍，她就不是周子瑜可亲可爱的湊崎导师！！！

“干嘛，是还想要的意思对吗？”

周子瑜的右手再次不怀好意地抚摸着湊崎的浑圆臀瓣。

“不是！呜呜呜……难受，子子进来好不好嘛……”  
“姐姐，它怎么样？”  
“啊？什么……”  
“小周同学呀～”  
“……啊哈……好大……”  
“那不许再咬唇，我要听到姐姐被我的大肉棒艹出来的美妙歌声。”  
“……额……”

是不是所有的alpha一上了床都会变成另外一个人？周子瑜何曾在她面前这样放肆过，开黄腔，打她屁股，简直是肆无忌惮。

“还有，腰，塌下去，屁股，翘起来。”

……

时至今日她才终于看清了周子瑜“狼子野心”的本质。

湊崎无奈地塌腰，她的前胸被沙发垫毫不客气地挤压到变形，后臀高高耸立起来送到了周子瑜面前，湊崎觉得，自己现在这副如献祭的羔羊般不着寸缕趴跪在别人胯下来求欢的模样，看起来定是淫贱极了。

“姐姐别多想。”

安慰的话适时出现，制止了湊崎的胡思乱想。

她的花穴此刻已经为周子瑜彻底打开，粗壮的性器填满了那处洞穴，囊袋不停拍击着湊崎敏感的花心外围，湊崎被周子瑜顶出了更多体液。

“呜呜呜呜呜……不要了……”  
“子子……哈啊……放过我……”  
“呜呜呜呜呜呜呜……求求你……饶了紗夏吧……”

柔嫩的穴肉分明紧紧咬合着自己不肯松口，周子瑜无视她的求饶更加猛烈地抽插深入，湊崎终于被她艹弄得泣不成声，很快性器的顶端戳至宫口，周子瑜小声诱惑她：“乖，姐姐好软啊，想射进去，烫烫的满满的，紗夏一定会更加满足……”

湊崎想拒绝，鬼使神差地却点了头，周子瑜的操弄又狠又深，性器硬邦邦的顶在她柔软的小腹里面让人欲罢不能，周子瑜闯入生殖腔，alpha的性器根部接着膨大成结堵住了腔口，从小腹处升起的刺痛感席卷至全身，她随着周子瑜肉棒的汹涌射入而再次泪流满面，生殖腔被那东西灌满了精液，湊崎甚至感觉到小腹鼓了起来，因为趴卧的姿势而沉甸甸地向下坠着。

她们被紧紧连结在一起无法分离，湊崎后脖颈上那块小小的凸起此刻泛着不正常的粉红色，周子瑜伸出指尖摸了摸，看到湊崎明显地颤抖了两下，她记得生理书上讲过，这是omega最重要的地方，甚至可以决定他们的未来。

她的眼睛起了水雾，周子瑜低头轻吻上那块粉红色，她和湊崎十指相扣在一起，仿佛轻而易举便感同身受了她现在的心跳加速，她的手用力攥了攥，听到湊崎说，“来吧……”她张嘴，狠心咬下去，感觉自己仿佛直接含进了一整口纯蜂蜜。

“嘶啊！”想过会痛，没想到会这么痛，甚至比刚才的那些刺痛还要疼，两只手死死抓住周子瑜的手掌，湊崎的痛呼声似乎是吓到了对方，很快周子瑜就怜惜地小心舔吻起那处伤口，湊崎浑身战栗，她强忍住不适，坚定开口：“子子……我爱你。”触碰停止，她听到耳后响起的温柔回应。

“我也爱你，湊崎紗夏。”


End file.
